Once Upon a Cupcake
by Storytime-Nightwish
Summary: Emma, Regina, Henry, and many others from Storybrooke are transported into Equestria by one of Twilight Sparkle's spells gone wrong. What happens when a group from storybrooke meets a groupe from ponyville? How will the group get back to Storrybrooke? And will one of them not want to go?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: I own nothing

Chapter 1

Pinkie Pie sat alone on her bed in her room above the well-known restaurant; Sugar Cube Corner. It was a cold, stormy, wet day. She hadn't seen her friends all day, in fact, she hadn't seen anypony all day. She was upset and bored. Pinkie Pie looked out the window bluntly. Then sat back on her bed. Mr. and Mrs. Cake and their babies pumpkin cake and pound cake were out for a family visit. Pinkie was all alone. She sighed and got up. She walked down stairs to the kitchen glumly. She wasn't just bored. She was also hungry.

She reached into the cupboards and pulled out a cupcake pan. She set it down and preheated the oven. "350" She said. She reached into the top left drawer and pulled out a cookbook. She opened it up and started to read one of the pages. She got all the ingredients and mixed them just as the book said. She made the mix for the cupcakes, poured the batter into the cupcake pan, and put it in the oven. She put the left over cupcake batter into the fridge. Then, she started to make the frosting. When the cupcakes were done, she took them out of the oven and set the pan on the counter to cool. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. She perked up, her veins flowing with energy and excitement! Pinkie darted to the door as fast as she could! She opened it, letting in a gust of freezing wind and puddles of rain. She saw her friends Twilight Sparkle and AppleJack. She let them in and fought to close the door.

"YAY!" Pinkie yelled, rainwater poring down from her now soaked mane. "What brings you guys over here?"

"We wanted to come over and tell you that I learned a new spell!" Twilight announced excitedly.

"Cool! What does it do?" Pinkie asked.

"It can let the subject go into the past or future without being seen!" Twilight answered.

"We figured that yawl would be the best one to show it to." Said Applejack in her Texas drawl.

"Cool! I can't wait to see it in action!" Said Pinkie excitedly. Twilight stood in the middle of the room, lit up her horn, and started the spell. It took a few minutes before there was a flash of light. But nothing happened. Or so they thought.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! MY SPELL!" Twilight yelled.

"Calm down now sugar cube. Maybe it just needs a little time." Said AppleJack.

"Okay." Twilight sighed.

Pinkie was pretty upset too. She wanted to go into the past and see her sisters and her playing together again.

"Aww, that's too bad. But it's okay, I think that AppleJack is right, I think that it probably does need some time." Said Pinkie Pie.

They just didn't know how much they had changed.

_Meanwhile, in the Everfree Forest not far from ponyville,_

Emma and the others were still recovering from the strange shock. All they knew was that they were all doing their jobs and

all of a sudden, BOOM a flash of light came and they were sent to some place that they had never seen before AND on top of all of that, they were PONIES! Emma, now being a green alicorn with wavy yellow hair and a star for a cutie mark, looked around and saw someone she didn't expect to see: Cora.

Cora got up and rubbed her head. Se was now a dark blue unicorn with a curly, dark brown main and tail and dark brown eyes. She had a black, sparkly star for a cutie mark.

"Ugh, what happened?" Asked Cora.

Emma was in shock. Cora was killed! There was no way she could be there. She got up and walked over to Cora.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" She yelled.

"I don't know! All I know is that one moment, I was dying and the next thing I know, there's a flash and I wake up as a pony!" She answered, partly shaking from fear.

Just then, Emma saw two little baby unicorn ponies chasing each other around laughing. One was a boy colored brown with a golden colored main and tail and blue eyes. The other was a girl and was sky blue with a green main and tail and yellow eyes. She looked around and saw that the only two ponies that they could be were…

"No…it…it can't be!" Emma said.

The only ponies that they looked like they could be were Mr. Gold and Belle. They chased each other all around, screaming and laughing. They seamed to not be freaked out by the fact that they were baby ponies.

"Is that…" Cora started.

"Mr. Gold!? Belle!?" Henry, Emma's son, exclaimed. He was now a young, light brown earth pony with brown eyes and a short, wavy, brown main and tail and a storybook for a cutie mark.

"Where are we?" Regina (Cora's daughter), a dark red, dark brown-eyed, black main and tailed unicorn with a crown covered in blood for a cutie mark.

Regina saw her mother and dashed, screaming in happiness to her mother, laughing and crying. They hugged and Cora, now having her heart back, cried as well. When Regina screamed, it scared Mr. Gold and Belle who plopped down on their butts and started to scream and cry. Emma rushed over and started to hold and comfort them. They finally stopped crying and, when Emma put them down, started to play again. Their screams of joy and laughter filled the air as they had fun enjoying the new world they were in. New smells, new sights, new plants, new everything! Especially their new bodies.

Emma looked around. She realized that her parents weren't there.

"Do you think Grandma, Grandpa, and all the others were transported here but are just somewhere else?" Henry asked.

"I-" Emma started. She was interrupted by the sight of someone she thought she had lost forever; Henry's father, and Mr. Gold's son, Neal (AKA Baelfire), who was now a gray earth pony with a dark brown mane and tail. He had the shadows of a father pony and son pony playing together for a cutie mark.

Baelfire was in shock, staring at his father and his father's girlfriend running as babies, running around and playing.

Henry ran to his father, gave him a hug, and started to talk to him. Emma looked around and soon saw a small town not far from where they were. She saw a large, wooden sign. It read, "Welcome to Ponyville".


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here you go all you readers, the next chapter in my story. Sorry it took so long. I've just been really depressed, stressed, and not so up to writing lately. I am going to start shortening Merry Margaret's name to Merry or Snow at a point in this chapter because her full name is kinda long. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2

Merry Margaret got up off the wooden floor and rubbed her head, the world spinning around her as she regained focus. She looked around and quickly realized something was wrong: she was a pony. She was a snow-white alicorn with a long, wavy mane and tail which were both black as coal. She had gray eyes and a blue bird for a cutie mark. She started to freak out. She looked down to her right and there, slowly making his way to his feet…or hooves, was her husband. David was now a light brown alicorn with a short, curly, gold-brown mane and tail, blue eyes, and a gold, shimmering shield and sword for a cutie mark.

"D-David…w-where are we?" Merry Margaret asked.

"How should I know? I'm a pony for crying out loud!" David said, looking around. It seemed they were in a small cottage filled with animals and animal food. Just then, David noticed a light yellow, pink mane and tailed, green-eyed, shaking, fear-filled pegasus with three pink butterflies for a cutie mark.

"T-take what ever you want just…don't hurt my friends." The pegasus almost whispered, motioning to her scared animal friends.

"Oh, I am so sorry! Are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost." Merry Margaret tried to calm her down.

All of a sudden, a blue bird came out of the pile of animals, flew right up to Merry Margaret, and started to chirp to her.

The pegasus gasped. "I've never seen Ao* behave that way towards anyone but me! My name is Fluttershy." She whisper-yelled.

"It's great to meet you Fluttershy, my name is Merry Margaret or Snow White and this is my husband David or Prince Charming." Merry Margaret explained.

"I'm glad to meet you too. Are you good with animals? Your cutie mark makes it look like you are. Or does it mean you can sing as beautifully as a bird does its song?" Fluttershy asked.

"Cutie mark? What's that?" Merry Margaret was puzzled.

"Why, the mark on your flank of course." At that, Merry looked at her flank and noticed the picture of a flying blue bird.

"What is that for?" Merry asked.

"It tells you what your special talent is…you're not from around here are you?" Fluttershy was intrigued by the pony's strange behavior.

"Well, I guess it's official then. I'm good with animals." Merry said. She felt a cramp in her back and decided she should stretch her new wings out. When she and David opened their wings, Fluttershy gasped again and bowed down.

"Why are you bowing?" David asked, confused by Fluttershy's actions.

"You're alicorns! You must be royalty! It's an honor to meet you!" Fluttershy said, awestruck. She finally stopped bowing and got up.

"Well, that we are, but we don't want anyone to bow to us. We're no better than anyone else." Merry said. The animals were now starting to crowd behind Merry Margaret.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Fluttershy asked.

David's stomach growled. "You know a place where we can get something to eat?" He asked.

"I know a great place! It's called Sugar Cube Corner. My friend Pinkie Pie works there." Fluttershy said, leading them out the door and to Sugar Cube Corner.

Little did they know that, when they got there, they would see an old friend.

***Ao means blue in Japanese**

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, like I said before I've been pretty down. What'd you think? Who do you think they're gonna see? I sure hope you guys like my story so far. Please review and tell me what you think. Should I change anything. Thank you for reading

~Legomina


	3. Chapter 3

A/N All right, here's the next chapter. I need some help from you guys. Should I make some action happen in some other chapters? If so, what do you think should happen? Well, enough of that, enjoy the chapter!

CHAPTER 3

Disclaimer: I OWN IT ALL! MUAHAHAHAHA! No, just kidding, I own nothing.

"So, you live here?" Asked a confused Jefferson. He had woken up to a bouncing, bright pink, blue-eyed pony with three balloons (one yellow and two blue) on her flank. She was apparently named Pinkie Pie and she lived in a restaurant. But strangest of all, he was now a brown unicorn with a short, curly, dark brown mane and tail and blue eyes. He had a black top hat on his flank, the mark was apparently called a "cute mark" and meant that he made hats.

"I sure do! Where do you come from? Do you have lots of friends? Have you ever been in Ponyville before? How many spells do you know? Why do you like to make hats? I bet you'd like my unicorn friend Rarity 'cause she likes fashion and you could make a hat to go with one of her outfits!" Pinkie Pie asked so fast that he couldn't even catch it all. Just as Jefferson was about to talk, Pinkie heard the soft voice of her pegasus friend Fluttershy introducing Prince Charming and Princess Snow White.

"Oh, formal introductions aren't necessary, we are just like anyone else here." David said. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie came bouncing down the stairs with Jefferson walking close behind her.

"Hey Fluttershy! Who's that? This is Jefferson!" Pinkie said happily.

"Oh, hey Pinkie. This is Princess Snow White or Merry Margaret, and this is David or Prince Charming, but they don't want formal names."

"You can call me Snow or Merry." Snow White told the over-excited pony.

"And you can call me David." David added.

"Do you know Jefferson?" Pinkie asked Snow and David.

"Jefferson? Oh, hello there." Snow said.

"Hello. Is there anyone else from our world with you?" Jefferson asked.

"I was just about to ask you that same question. There isn't anyone with us." David answered.

"What are you talking about?" Pinkie asked.

"They came from another world where they're all strange creatures that only walk on two legs, have these little things that come off of their top and bottom legs called hands and feet and their hands and feet have little things that come off of those called fingers and toes. They don't have tails, only hair on their heads, they don't come in any colors except for different shades of tan and brown, and they don't have unicorns or pegusi in their world." Fluttershy explained.

"Wow, what a weird world! You guys must be really confused here. Oh oh! I know what we have to do! We should take them to all our friends and introduce them! You guys will love them all! I can't wait!" Pinkie said excitedly.

"You know Pinkie, that's not a bad idea. I'd love to meet your friends." Jefferson told Pinkie.

"So it's settled! Let's go see Rarity first." Pinkie decided.

And with that, they were off to Rarity's house, and going to just the right place to see another friend.

A/N So? Good? Bad? Great? Terrible? I know it's short, but I've got a lot on my plate right now. Please review!

~Legomina


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hello, Legomina here! I hope you guys are still enjoying my story! Please tell me if I make any mistakes. A special thanks to Sassycassie218 for pointing out that MARY Margaret is the right way to spell it, not MERRY Margaret. Well, here's chapter 4, enjoy!

CHAPTER 4

Disclaimer: *Sigh* I own nothing.

"Now, what color- OH! You need a rose here! And a big bow right here in the back! There, done! Oh, you look fabulous!" Rarity said as she put the finishing touches on the dress that she was making for a scarlet pegasus a coal black, curly main and tail and a wolf as a cutie mark. She had told the stunning unicorn that her name was Red.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Red told her as she admired her new dress in the mirror with awe. It was black with red ruffles, a red rose on both sides of it, and a big red bow on her lower back. She also had a red rose in her mane.

"Your world sounds very strange." Rarity told Red, remembering all that Red had told her about the world she came from. She couldn't imagine a world without unicorns and pegasi, it just wasn't natural.

"Well, I think the same about your world. It does sound really neat though. So, this 'cutie mark' will tell everyone what my talent is?" Red answered, wondering what all the ponies would think if the found out that she could turn into a wolf. _Maybe they'll accept me_, she thought, _or maybe I'll become an outcast._ She quickly shook the idea out of her head.

"Oh yes. By the way, what does your cutie mark mean? Are you good with animals?" Rarity wanted to know why her newly found friend had a wolf for a cutie mark.

"Well…I…I can turn into a wolf." Red told Rarity, a little scared to revile this to anyone. She found that she was having a little trouble controlling herself lately. She wanted to keep it a secret until she could fully control it. Rarity gasped in excitement!

"Wow! You can turn into a wolf!? That's amazing! I've never met a single pony who can do that! Tell me, is this common where you come from?" Rarity asked in awe.

"There are others who can, but it's not very common. It's rather rare to find anyone who can." Red answered. She was glad to see that Rarity wasn't going to chase her out.

"May I see you turn into a wolf!?" Rarity asked, hoping to see her in her other form.

"Well, the thing is, I haven't exactly been able to fully control myself as a wolf. Maybe when I gain control I'll show you." Red explained.

Just then, the door opened and Pinkie, Fluttershy, and the girls' newly found friends walked through.

"Snow!" Red said happily as she walked over to Mary and gave her a hug.

"Hi Red!" Snow greeted as she hugged her friend back. Red was introduced to Pinkie and Fluttershy and Rarity was introduced to Snow, David, and Jefferson.

"Oh! I have the perfect ideas for outfits for all three of you! I have to try my ideas out! Now you come and stand over-"

"Rarity, it's a nice offer but I think we should take them to go see the rest of our friends first, don't you?" Pinkie told her unicorn friend.

"Oh, of coarse! Let's go see Twilight, shall we?" Rarity offered. So, they went to go see Twilight and, yet again, run into another from the other world.

A/N So, who do you think their gonna see this time? Hopefully it's a friend! I know who it's gonna be, but do you? Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter and staying with me. I hope you are enjoying this lots! Please review!

~Legomina


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hello, so sorry for the long wait! I've just been really busy with travailing and spending time with friends. I guess I can't please everyone. DAMN! Anyway, here's chapter 5, enjoy.

CHAPTER 5

Disclaimer: It's really sad to say this but, I own nothing.

"This is incredible! No wonder I didn't think my spell did anything! I can't believe it! Oh, wait until Princess Celestia finds out about this! She's going to be so amazed that I did a spell like this without even thinking about it." Twilight Sparkle, after walking back home from Sugarcube Corner, had found a light green, curly and light red haired, green eyed, red glasses wearing unicorn with a cricket for a cutie mark. His name was Archie and he told the purple Alicorn that he came from another world, one that was home to creatures just like the ones she saw when she went through the mirror portal.

"Wait a minute! Oh no, no, no, no, no! This isn't good! No…no…no…NO!" Twilight couldn't find a single counter spell in any of her books. She couldn't get Archie back home!

"What is it?" Archie asked the distressed Alicorn.

"I can't find a spell to send you back! If I can't find one, you can't go back home and you'll be stuck here forever!" Twilight let out a frustrated grunt as she finished looking through the last book in her library. This wasn't good.

"Oh no! I have to get back! I can't stay here forever!"

"Well, you're not going to get back if I can't find a spell to send you home." Just then, there was a knock at the door. Twilight opened it to find Her friends Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and a few other ponies who she didn't know.

"This is Marry Margaret, she's a princess! And her husband David." Fluttershy introduced the two Alicorns, who Twilight was happy to meet.

"This is Red." Rarity introduced her new friend, who was still in that stunning dress Rarity had made for her.

"And this is Jefferson!" Pinkie said happily.

"This is Archie." Twilight told her friends. Twilight explained that she wasn't able to find a counter spell in any of her book and, as long as she didn't have a spell, they'd all be stuck in Equestria. Mary and David were horrified. They wanted to be able to see Emma and Henry. Red was worried of what Granny would think, she sure did want to get back to her old Granny. Archie was scared and unsure of this new world, something about it made him want to leave and never return. Jefferson wasn't really all that sure he wanted to leave though. He did want to see his little girl and stay with her, but something about this Pinkie Pie girl made him want to stay. For a split second, he thought he may had been attracted to this pony, but he shoved the idea out of his head, thinking that it wouldn't be possible for him to fall in love with her, she was a pony after all. Then again, so was he. His thoughts started to linger on that subject until there was another knock at the door. The door was opened to revile Emma, Henry, Baelfire, Regina, Cora, and two small baby foals who looked quite a bit like Mr. Gold and Bell. The new ponies were soon introduced.

"But Cora, Neal! You're both dead!" Mary and David believed they had never been more confused in their entire lives.

"I think I read something on this the other day." Twilight said, looking through her books and letting out a successful 'Aha!' when she found the one she was looking for. She opened it up to a page and started to read it.

"It says, 'When one dies in one world and then is transported to another, they are brought back and, when sent to their original world, are no longer dead.' So you won't be dead at home anymore either." Twilight read aloud. They were all relived that Cora was good now so she wouldn't terrorize them in the other world. It turned out that killing Cora was one of the best things Mary Margaret had ever done. After the commotion had died down and everyone decided to take a break from meeting all these new people, Jefferson decided to sit alone and think about his feelings for Pinkie. _Could I really be in love with her? Maybe, maybe not. I'm sure she couldn't come back home with me. I couldn't stay here, my daughter needs me. She probably doesn't even like me anyway. It doesn't matter, I won't let it bug me_. Little did he know, these thoughts weren't temporary.

A/N ooh somebody's got a little crush! So, what do you think? Please review!

~Legomina


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hello everyone, I'm back again! So, what do you think will happen? Do you have any guesses? Well, we're about to find out if you're right or not, cause here's chapter 6!

CHAPTER 6

Disclaimer: I own do not own any generations of MLP, nor do I own Once Upon a Time. All rights go to their owners.

Jefferson POV

What was I thinking? She obviously doesn't love me. She just thinks of me as a friend. I don't mind…wow, her eyes are really blue, they almost sparkle! And their so beautiful- wait, no! That's what I need to avoid! I can't be in love with her, I just can't. I need to keep thoughts like that away. I need to just focus on getting home, that…that's all that matters. I can't fall in love and stay here, it just wouldn't work. Grace needs me at home and we all know that she's not going to be able to come with me. Why am I thinking about this? I promised myself that I wouldn't let it bug me and I won't…still, I could try to see if she likes me, just because I'm curious…no other reason. I shouldn't try to talk to her too much, I can't get attached. If I get attached then I won't be able to go home easily. I just need to- oh god, here she comes!

Pinkie Pie POV

Wow, he really is cute! He probably doesn't like me, he did just meet me. I wonder if he'll be able to stay, or maybe I'll be able to go to his home! …But, what about my life here? My friends, Mr. and Mrs. Cake and the baby Cakes. I won't be able to visit mom or dad or my sisters. I can't just drop everything and leave! But what if he has stuff he needs to do at home? What if he has friends and family he needs to go back to? I don't think I could go to a world like that anyway! I just wish I could be with him and not have to worry about all this stuff. Maybe me and my friends and family could all go back to his world with him! But I don't think They'd be willing to. Twilight is a princess now after all, she can't just up and leave! Rarity's got her boutique, Apple Jack's got Sweet Apple Acres and her family, RainbowDash wants to fulfill her dream and become a wonderbolt, and Fluttershy's got her animal friends she needs to take care of. Maybe he could bring his friends and family back here! I hope they'd be able to go. I should go ask him! I really hope he can stay…I really think he's really cute!

NORMAL POV

Pinkie Pie bounced over to Jefferson to ask him about his life so she could find out weather he could stay with her or not. She soon found that he had a young daughter named Grace he had not had his wife for many years.

"So, if you, oh I don't know, fell in love with someone who lives in this world, hypothetically speaking of coarse, would you bring your daughter here so you could live with that someone?" Pinkie asked, hoping she didn't sound suspicious at all.

"Well, it would be a very big change, and I'd only bring Grace here if she said it was okay with her, but I think that if I did love that someone enough, I would be willing to bring Grace here." Jefferson hoped to god that she didn't know he liked her, it wasn't that he thought she would hate him, he just didn't want her to know.

"You know, I think it'd be really cool if I were to meet your daughter- I mean, not that I think you have to bring her here, I just think it'd be neat." Pinkie told him. Oh, he's soooo hot! I want to be with him! But, what if his daughter wouldn't want to be here? I wonder if he even likes me. Neither of them knew what the other was thinking, but they were sure of this: They both had huge crushes on the other.

A/N Hope you liked the chapter! I would love to hear your feedback. To Krikanalo, I am thinking about how I can bring the diamond dogs into the story, but it might have to wait a few chapters. I would love to hear everyone's feedback, so please review!

~Legomina


	7. Chapter 7

A/N So, how are you all? Are you enjoying the story? Hope you are! I would really like to say thank you to all the people who have been sticking with my story so far and reviewing. It lifts my heart! I want to ask you if you guys would like me to do something to have anyone else fall in love. I've been thinking about pairing Twilight and Archie, what do you think?

CHAPTER 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything n

HENRY POV

Oh, I can't believe we're gonna be stuck here until we can find some spell to send us back! We aren't supposed to be here! Twilight told me that my transformation wasn't complete and that I am supposed to be an alicorn because I'm royalty. She told me that there's an alicorn named Princess Celestia who can help me. This Princess Celestia lives in a place called Canterlot, so that's where we're going. But first, we're gonna meat her friends named Applejack and RainbowDash. She said that Applejack is an earth pony and RainbowDash is a pegasus. I hope they like us!

EMMA POV

Poor Henry, I can tell he really wants to go home. Twilight Sparkle said that she had found a spell that can turn Belle and Gold back into adults. I guess that, since she wasn't entirely focused on her spell, some things went wrong, like Henry not being an alicorn and Belle and Gold being babies. She just took them upstairs and is doing the spell right now. I really hope it works and she's able to turn them back without any mistakes. I also hope she can turn Henry into an alicorn, he was pretty bummed out when he found out that he can't do magic.

NORMAL POV

Twilight came out of a room with Belle and Gold who were now fully-grown ponies.

"We were really fillies?" Belle asked, not remembering what happened before Twilight turned them back. Emma started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Gold asked.

"You ran around playing and laughing! It was so funny, I never thought I would see you two chasing each other around laughing." Emma couldn't hold back the giggles that came out while she answered him. She then noticed that Twilight was very closely examining her son.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"Incredible…I've never…how…" Twilight mumbled. She stopped and looked up as if something in her mind clicked. "Spike! Spike!" She called.

The baby dragon came dashing down the stairs to see what Twilight wanted.

"What?" He asked, walking up to Twilight who was darting around. She seemed to be looking for a book.

"Where's the book the history of alicorns I was reading yesterday?" Twilight asked.

"Right here." Spike handed Twilight a very fancy looking red book. Twilight took it with her magic and flipped through the pages. She found one page and started to scan through it.

"Ah, so that's why." She said. "I guess that the reason you never turned into an alicorn is that I wasn't trying to bring you all here so when I accidentally did the wrong spell, I wasn't focused on it. The result being that you aren't an alicorn and Mr. Gold and Belle here were babies."

"We should get going if we wanna introduce them to Rainbowdash and Applejack." Pinkie Pie told her. So, the large group walked out of the library so that they could meet the pegasus and earth pony.

A/N Well, another chapter successfully written. I am so happy people are liking my story! I would love to hear what you all have to say! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Hello! I think I'm gonna go ahead and pair Twilight and Archie just cause I think it'd be a good couple. There's gonna be a tiny bit of Spike/Applebloom talk in this chapter. I thought it'd be cute . Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 8

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP: FIM or Once Upon a Time. All rights go to their rightful owners, blah blah blah.

"Ugh, Twilight, I don't see why I had to come with you! I wanna go back to my nap!" Spike complained, bouncing slightly on Twilight's back as she jogged lightly, leading the group to Sweet Apple Acres to see AppleJack.

"Spike, you don't want to miss a chance like this, do you!? I mean, we get to actually meet people from another world and all you want to do is sleep!" Twilight was getting a bit impatient with the baby dragon, he'd been nodding off a lot. He started using one of her wings as a blanket and the other as a pillow. Twilight finally flung both wings open as hard as she could, knocking a very shocked Spike off her back.

"Hey! You didn't need to do that!" Spike shouted, enraged that she would do something so rood.

"Oh come on, Spike! You wanna stay awake any way. I mean, we are, going to Sweet Apple Acres, you're gonna see Applebloom when we get there!" Twilight loved teasing Spike about Applebloom. It was obvious that she had a crush on him and, even though she wasn't as beautiful as Rarity, Spike liked her quite a bit too. He didn't want to admit it to anyone though, but he was really bad at hiding crushes. Spike opened his mouth to protest, but Pinkie Pie yelling out that they had arrived interrupted him. So, they walked right into the farm to see AppleJack.

"Spike!" The familiar drawl made Spike smile and blush just the least bit when Applebloom crashed into him and they landed in a tangled mess. "Hi!" Applebloom said as she got untangled and back on her hooves.

"Hey Applebloom! Where's AppleJack?" Spike asked, used to Applebloom, SweetieBelle, and Scootaloo knocking him over every time he saw them. Applebloom was about to answer when the mare in question ran up, bucking the trees and shouting. Applebloom didn't feel like sticking around, so she and Spike went inside to have some of the delicious apple pie Granny Smith had just made.

"YEEEHAWW!" AppleJack yelled as she ran up to the last tree left, bucking it and making every apple fall into the baskets without one missing.

"Hey AJ!" Pinkie Pie called.

"Howdy! Who are they?" AppleJack asked as she walked up to her friends.

"Well," Twilight started. She then explained the entire situation and introduced her new friends. While Twilight carried on, telling her friend about what happened, Jefferson couldn't help but notice that Pinkie didn't look quite as happy as before. He could tell that she was excited to see her friend and happy to be at AppleJack's home, but there was something…off about her.

JEFFERSON POV

I wonder what's wrong. She is obviously joyful, but there's a hint of sadness in her eyes. Why is she like this? Is there someone who didn't show up? Or maybe there's someone extra? Maybe she just wants to go home. I guess that if I want to find out what's bugging her, I need to go and ask her about it. But…how am I going to go about doing that? I can't just walk up to her and start telling her that she looks depressed! Oh well, I'll just go talk to her.

NORMAL POV

Jefferson walked up to Pinkie, hoping to find out why she was so sad. Maybe he could cheer her up.

"Hey Pinkie. Something wrong? You're eye's aren't quite as…bright as they were before." He asked. Pinkie let out a sigh and looked strait at him.

"Can we…talk about this somewhere more privet?" Pinkie asked, sounding sad and filled with despair. Jefferson nodded and Pinkie excused them from the group, then lead him out behind the barn. "When I was a filly, I lived on a farm. Not just any old farm though, it was a rock farm. At first, we were all sad and no one ever smiled. In fact, I didn't even know how to smile. That is, until I saw a rainbow, but that's a different story. I was always so close to my family after we all started to be happy and not just plane old farmers. My mother and I never fought, my father and I were good friends, and my sisters and I were always playing together, only fighting every once in a while. Recently, my mother passed away, leaving my father to run the farm by himself. I love coming here to Applejack's place, but it just reminds me of the rock farm and my mother and how much I'm gonna miss her." Pinkie told him, starting to tear up. She pulled Jefferson into a hug, crying softly into his shoulder.

"It's okay Pinkie, at least your mother doesn't have to suffer anymore and she can be at peace." Jefferson thought his attempt to comfort her wouldn't work, but it worked like magic. Pinkie stopped crying.

"You know what? You're right. I need to stop being so sad about my mom and look at the positives. She was very sick and she went through so much pain but now she doesn't have to. Thanks Jefferson." Pinkie said. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running off to join her friends, running with her head down to hide the red blush that crept onto her cheeks. Jefferson sank to the ground, but felt like he was on clouds. He felt so funny, little butterfly's fluttering in his stomach as a light pink crossed his cheeks.

"…Wow…"

A/N Do you love the end of this chapter as much as I do!? I love it when stuff like that happens in the stories I read, so I had to include a little scene like that. Thanks for reading and, as always, please review.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hi! All right, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

CHATPER 9

Disclaimer: I've said it 8 times already! AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT! …ok, I own nothing.

Once everyone had been introduced and everything was sorted out, the group, now joined by AppleJack and Applebloom, went to go see Rainbowdash.

"So, Rainbowdash is an athlete?" Belle asked Twilight.

"Well, she can be really fast and active when she wants to, but she can also be one of the most lazy and sleep-craving ponies you'll ever meet." Twilight explained as they approached the large open area under Rainbowdash's house. "We're here!" The purple alicorn happily announced.

"What do you mean? I don't see a house." Henry said.

"Look up." Pinkie instructed. Those two words made everyone speechless.

"It's incredible! I've never seen anything like it!" Jefferson was finally able to stop staring with an open mouth and talk. He was not the only one amazed by the house of clouds decorated by ponds and waterfalls of rainbows. Everyone but the seven who already knew Rainbowdash and had seen her house before was absolutely awestruck.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it." Rarity said. Twilight was able to quickly do the spell she used on herself and her non-winged friends that let them walk on clouds without wings. With that, they all went up to Rainbowdash's house (the winged ponies carrying the ones who couldn't fly). Twilight knocked on the puffy cloud door.

"Just a second!" Rainbowdash called back, shortly accompanied by the pegasus in question opening the door to find her friends plus a bunch of wide-eyed ponies (no doubt star struck by her beautiful home) who she had never seen before. "You guys gonna introduce me to your friends?" The bright blue mare asked.

"Oh, yea." Twilight said and, once again, explained everything and introduced everyone. Jefferson was only half-paying attention. Trying to focus your attention on one person and all that they're saying proved to be a bit difficult when his mind kept on wandering to the bright pink mare who had given him a kiss on the cheek. Just thinking about it made his cheeks heat up, but he hid the blush that came over him well. He just couldn't quit feeling that he was becoming more and more attached. It was bad because he couldn't simply abandon his daughter. He hoped that she would be okay with coming back to that world. If he couldn't stay, Pinkie would be devastated…and so would he.

JEFFERSON POV

Why does he she have to be so pretty? Why couldn't I just not fall in love. Why couldn't I just find a girl from my world? That would make everything so much easier! I can't make her leave all her friends and family behind, but Grace might want to go back to our original world, not to a world where we're all ponies. I wish it could all just work out…I feel so bad for Pinkie. Poor girl lost her mother. It's so surprising that she can be so vibrant and joyful all the time…I can't stop thinking about that kiss she gave me! It was so sweet. I wish it could happen again. I wish that for one moment- OH MY GOD!

NORMAL POV

Jefferson couldn't believe his eyes. He thought he wouldn't be able to see her until he got home! But the proof was undeniable. Her wavy, blond hair. Her deep brown eyes. Her sweet smile…it was Grace.

A/N I know, another short chapter but I like it and I hope you all liked it as well. Please review!


	10. Author's Note

Hello everybody. I just wanted to tell you all that I'm having a bit of difficulty trying to write the next chapter. I may not have another chapter for a while so I just wanted to give you a heads up instead of just waiting until I have an idea (which could take a while) and writing it without explaining why it took so long. I am sorry that I have to make you wait, but I am just drawing a blank here. I don't have enough ideas yet and I have other stories to think about too. So, I hope to be able to post again soon. Until my next post!

**~ Storytime Nightwish**


	11. Chapter 10

A/N Okay so, everyone really wanted me to update and I just got this awesome idea so I am here with a new chapter! YAY! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and am making no profit off this story at all.

CHAPTER 10

"Your highness! Your highness!" Princess Celestia's attention was torn from her current duties at the sound of her messenger pegasus bursting through the door and calling her name.

"What is it?" The princess asked. The pegasus took a moment to catch her breath before looking up at the princess and bowing.

"She's back! She's back!" The pegasus told her.

"What? Who's back?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Nightmare Moon!"

"What!? But why? I need to talk to her. I'll get my sister to change back. And if I can't, I'll just get Twilight and her friends."

"But, your highness, you don't understand! Princess Luna is not Nightmare Moon this time. She is right here." At that, Luna walked in.

"Hello sister." Luna greeted seriously. "It seems that this time, I am not responsible for the evil mare wanting to block out the sun."

"What are we to do, your highness?" The pegasus asked, bowing to Luna as she walked in. Princess Celestia was lost in thought. She couldn't believe that Nightmare Moon was back and more importantly, she couldn't believe that it wasn't Luna. How could this be possible? Her thoughts were interrupted by her doors slamming open and revealing a tall, slender, dark pony. Fog pored in as Nightmare Moon walked slowly into the room. She emanated evil and the air turned cold as she stepped in.

"Well, well, well. Long time no see sister! Of coarse, you are forgiven for the whole 'putting me into the moon' thing because you aren't the one who did it, as I can see the weak me of this world right over there." The dark mare of night told the princess. The messenger pegasus made a small squeak of fear from her hiding spot under a table. "Oh, you poor thing. You look so scared! Don't worry, I'll take all your fear away." Then, without warning, Nightmare Moon slammed Celestia and Luna to the wall with her magic and took the pegasus with some more of her magic. She grabbed the shaking pegasus by the neck and squeezed.

"ACK! P-p-please! St-stop!" The pegasus choked out. Nightmare Moon squeezed harder and the pegasus couldn't get any air in. Soon, the little shaking body went limp and the dark mare dropped her to the floor. The pegasus' eyes were blank but the fear was still there. The mare slowly walked to Celestia and Luna. She knocked them both out with a spell. She opened a portal and walked through, entering into her castle.

"Don't worry. We haven't gone to my world yet, I want to get your precious Twilight Sparkle and Cadence." Nightmare Moon told Celestia and Luna (even though they were still out cold) while she chained them down. "I just have to get them and then we can leave. Of coarse, I will have to deal with Twilight's friends and Cadence's husband." She thought for a moment before speaking again. "Well then I'll just have to kill them."

A/N OH NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE!? Well, you all wanted a new chapter and you all got one. Also, did anyone catch the little reference to Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold I made at the very end? I couldn't resist! Ok, well, please review and tell me what you think! Until next time!

~Storytime Nightwish


End file.
